


Girl Talk

by J93



Series: Mistletoe Tales [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Mikasa takes advice from her three friends on friendship, Christmas and, above all, boys.





	Girl Talk

Mikasa sat with her three female friends at lunchtime and figured it was an appropriate time to ask the question that has been vexing her lately.

“How do you get a boy to kiss you?”

Her question was met with different reactions. Sasha spat out her drink, Krista’ cheeks turned red and Ymir just cackled and slapped her knee a bunch. Indifferent Mikasa waited patiently for their recovery and unsurprisingly Ymir spoke first

“Oh, Mikasa your _sooo_ funny! You're so adorable!” She continued to chuckle and wipe away her funny tears as Krista called them.

Speaking of Krista, the privileged daughter of the Major shot her close friend a glare and moved up the bench to Mikasa, cupping her hand and giving her her famous angelic smiled. Ymir immediately stopped laughing.

“Mikasa, why do you want to kiss a boy?” Krista genuinely asked making the normally stoic girl, for the first time in a long time, feeling her cheeks burn. “Because if you like someone very much maybe you wanna take things slow.”

“Na!” Sasha piped in excitedly. “I say own it. Walk right up to him and smooch him right on the lips. Go all out! If he doesn’t like ya, he ain’t worth ya. That’s what my mama always used ta say.”

“That explains so much,” Ymir muttered under her breath before receiving a subtly kick from Krista. “Ahwwu!” she leaped on her spot and clutching and rubbing her shin. “It was a compliment! I swear!”

Krista kept a good poker face and continued to pry “I hope I’m not being to forward with you Mikasa but… who is it exactly your… you know… the boy you're going after? You don’t have to tells us if you don’t want to.”

Mikasa hastily shook her head. “I don’t want to.”

“That’s fine, that’s fine. It's none of our business. So we’ll go back to the question you asked us earlier.” She cleared her throat. “This person you like Mikasa, he must be very special. And if you don’t want us knowing, I suggest you and him go to a very secret place. Do you know a secret place, Mikasa?” Mikasa nodded. “Good. Now all you need to do is take him along with you and kiss him there.”

“But _how_ do you kiss a boy?”

“Are you trying to get my Krista to kiss you or somethin’, Mikasa?” Ymir grit her teeth.

“Ymir don’t be ridiculous. She’s just asking _how_ not for a demonstration.” She focused back on Mikasa. “Anyway, just get close enough, lean your body forward a bit and push out your lips. You can close your eyes or leave them open, it's up to you.”

Mikasa nodded but downcasted her eyes to her knees. “And what if he doesn’t like me?”

“Then he is a dummy!” Sasha jumped on her back. Mikasa looked up to see the toothy smile get closer to her ear. “’sides he’s ain’t the only boy in this neck of the woods, you know?”

“Right.” Sasha felt her friend’s shoulders go soft and comfy. Her arms wrapped around her abdomen and she rested her head on the back of her friend’s neck, the raven hair acting as a comfy cushion. She was very warm against her friend. Then it struck Sasha.

“Oh! Oh! Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa! I know what you can do!” Her friend turned her body to face the gibbering one. “Mistletoe!”

“Mistletoe?”

“Yeah, mistletoe! Ya heard of it? It's something you dangle over someone you want to kiss. It's a Christmas tradition and its December now so you can use that as an excuse to kiss him.”

“But what if he doesn’t know about it?”

“I’m sure you can show him how it works.” Sasha winked and revealed her teeth again. Mikasa turned crimson.

Soon afterward the bell rung and everyone returned to their seats in Miss Zoe’s class for a lesson in Christmas card making. Mikasa had finished sprinkling the last of the golden glitter on the top of her card. The Bethlehem night sky looked better, now she was going to start on the three wise men and their camels.

Sasha leaned in next to her. “Mikasa.” She whispered. “Here ya go.” She passed a small item under their desk and into Mikasa’ hand. Without looking at what it was, Mikasa put in her pocket, gave a curtly nod to her neighbor and went back to the three wise men and their camels.

School ended and Mikasa walked home like she always did with Eren and Armin. Eren kept talking to Armin about this brand new movie he had seen as Armin nodded along and occasionally chipped in. Mikasa kept aligned with them but didn’t join in the conversation. Her focus was on more important things.

Ten minutes later they reached their street and Mikasa bid them a good night. She went around the back of her house and into the back garden. She reached into her pockets and produced the item - it was mistletoe with a note attached to the bottom.

_PLEASE RETURN ONCE USED ;)_

Mikasa pulled the note off and checked her watch. 16:18. Uncle Levi would be back home in ten minutes. More than enough time for her to leave and come back again. She shrugged off her school bag, took her mirror and pocketed it along with Sasha’ mistletoe, leaped over the small fence and bucked it to Trost Street. Nobody saw her or knew who she was if they did. The gate to the backyard of 6 Trost Street was left open. _Typical of him_ , she thought with a nervous smile. She ran down the cement path, checked and sorted herself in the mirror then stepped up and knocked three times. The door opened and large middle-aged women appeared from within.

“Oh, hi Mikasa.” Mrs. Kirstein said in a low, caring voice. “Definitely didn't expect you of all people. Are you here to see Jean?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Is Marco here?”

“Marco? Why, yes, would you like to come in and see him?”

“No. If its alright with you, could you ask to meet me here.”

“No worries. I fetch him right now.”

Mrs. Kirstein walked down the long hallway and turned a corner and went upstairs. Mikasa could hear faintly a knock and whisper. A minute later Mrs. Kirstein came downstairs followed by a short and freckled boy. When Marco locked eyes with Mikasa at the door he froze for a second but walked forward anyway. Mrs. Kirstein went into the living room, leaving the two kids to themselves.

“M-Mikasa? What are you-?”

“I’m here to tell you something very important and I don’t have time to explain.”

Marco quickly rushed over. “O-okay. What is it?”

Mikasa took her time and removed the mistletoe from her pocket. It was a little scrounged but it didn’t matter. Marco's eyes widened. Mikasa entered the Kirstein residence for them both to be on equal footing. She had this whole speech where she told him how his kindness made her feel better about herself following recent events. How when she couldn’t stop crying he lent her his shoulder and listened to her woes and wails when no one else could.

But she couldn’t speak. The tension was overbearing and her voice was drowned out by the lump in her throat. He, being the kind soul he was, didn’t speak either. He moved closer too, shaking like a leaf. His red cheeks could rival hers any day. He was so helplessly cute and kind - she needed to tell him that. But didn’t everyone tell him that? Did he need to hear it again from her?

Mikasa leaned against him, remembering Krista’s advice. Her lips pushed out and she decided right there in keeping her eyes open. It was done in four seconds. She wished she could stay and do it again but Uncle Levi was coming home in four minutes. She slowly backed herself halfway out the door.

“Don’t tell Jean.” She sounded like she was pleading. She never liked seeing or hearing anyone doing it.

Marco, not as red as he once were, stood there quietly. He took a step forward, looked behind him and back at Mikasa. “I won’t tell anyone. You can trust me.”

She did and ran home, leaving Marco on the doorstep touching his lips.


End file.
